Kid's the Cat's Meow
by cassie246
Summary: Blair thinks Maka is to stressed, and thinks she has the purr-fect solution for her. She casts a spell on Maka that will change her into a Neko when she is alone with the one she loves, and only one thing can reverse the spell. KidxMaka oneshot! LEMONS! First attempt at a lemon, plz comment and shizz. Sorry if it seems rushed.


The day started out like any normal day for Maka, and normal is... well...

"Good morning Soul-kun."

"Blair get off me!"

"Soul, breakfast is... SOUL EATER!"

"Maka no! It's not what you think-!"

_Bang_

. . .

"God Maka, why do you have to take things out of proportion all the time," Soul complained, rubbing his head where the frying pan had hit him. Blair sat on the bed, now in cat form, watching them with amusement and slight disappointment.

"'Take things out of proportion'? You're the one letting her lay all over you practically naked," Maka yelled, looking about ready to hit him again.

"I had no choice in the matter, she was on top on me when I woke up. Geez, you are such a whiny bitch!" Soul yelled back at her. He yelped as the frying pan hit him again. "Whatever, I'm going to get some breakfast."

Soul stormed out, leaving Maka and Blair alone in his bedroom. Maka groaned and leaned against the wall, looking tired and still very irritated.

"Ne, Maka-chan. You are a little snippy to Soul-kun, you know," Blair spoke up. "You should relax and ease up, you know?"

"What was that, you stupid cat? It's your fault we fight anyway," Maka snapped at her. Blair seemed unfazed by the angry meister and simply twitched her tail a little. Her ears suddenly perked, a bright idea lighting up her feline features. She jumped off the bed and shifted into her human form, only wearing a black lacey bra and g-string underwear.

"I have an idea how you can release some of that tension Maka-chan," Blair said, raising a finger up to her.

"Blair, what are you doing. I swear if you do anything to me I will-."

"Pum-pumpkin, pumpkin," Blair chanted. A puff of smoke went over Maka. Maka shut her eyes in fear of what Blair had done, but opened them when she felt nothing change. Nothing had happened.

"What did you do Blair?" Maka asked. Blair giggled in delight.

"A little spell. You see, I think a little excitement in your life will do you some good," she said.

"I don't understand," Maka said.

"The moment you are alone with the boy you love, you will turn into a Neko," Blair told her joyfully. Maka's face turned red with embarrassment.

"Blair, how could you," she cried. The reason she was so worried is because she had no idea who she loved. She held certain feelings for every boy she knew, but didn't think she actually _loved_ any of them. "How would I change myself back?"

Blair sent her a mischievous grin. "Oh, you'll find out when it happens," she giggled.

A knock on the door alerted Maka of Soul's presence still being in the apartment. "Maka, come on, we're going to be late for school," he called through the door. Blair ran to the door and ran past Soul as he opened it. Maka shut her eyes and tensed, waiting to see if anything will happen, but she didn't feel any different. "Maka, what's wrong?"

"Huh?" she asked smartly. She opened her eyes and saw that she hadn't changed into a Neko. _Was Blair lying to me? _"Oh, nothing. Come on, we're going to be late," she said quickly, pulling him with her out the door.

. . .

Maka had slipped into her normal routine of school work. As time went on, she had let herself forget about that mornings events. Soul seemed to continually send her questioning glances during the day, but she had ignored him. It was during one of her classes with Professor Stein that things went haywire.

"I see Black*Star is tardy again today. Oh well, might as well continue today's dissection without him," Professor Stein concluded. "Today we will be dissecting a dangerous frog species, the Golden Poison Dart Frog. Now we'll have to be careful not to let it poison us-."

"Uh, Professor Stein? Is this really a safe thing to do?" Maka interrupted, sounding a little alarmed by this. "Couldn't someone get seriously hurt from this?" Professor Stein sent her a half-crazed smile, giving her chills. (A.N: Scientists believe that the skin secretions of the Golden Poison Dart Frog are so toxic that 0.0000004 ounce may be enough to kill a human being.)

"Oh, don't worry Meister Maka, I have the anti-venom stored nearby just in case," he chuckled. Then he continued explaining what the directions were.

Maka sighed, knowing this would get them no where once again and they would end up doing the dissection. Maka tensed as the sudden urge to go to the bathroom hit her. She raised her hand and Professor Stein paused to show she had his attention. She glanced at the door. He simply nodded and continued with what he had been saying. She stood up silently and left the room.

She walked to the bathroom and finished her business without any problems, but when she started heading back to class she saw Black*Star strutting down the hall with a grin that said he might have just won a medal. Blair's words returned to her and she quickly hid behind one of the hallway pillars, not wanting to run into him in case he was the one she loved. She had her back to the pillar, not looking around, listening for him to pass her by.

"Hey Maka."

Maka let out a small screech and ducted down with her arms over her head. She felt no change, and tentatively glanced up at Black*Star, who was staring at her in puzzlement.

"Uh, h-hey Black*Star. How's it going?" she asked, standing up again.

"Why were you hiding back here?" he asked, not answering her question. She felt her face heat up in embarrassment. And began stammering possible excuses. A big grin spread across his face. "Save your breath, I understand."

"Y-you do?" she asked.

"Sure! I mean, it's not hard to believe that someone like you would get feelings for a star like me! It's quite understandable," he said, flexing one arm while bringing the other over her shoulder.

"No, wait! That's not-," Maka tried to argue.

"It's to bad I have to turn you down though. You're just not my type, you know? But don't worry, I won't tell anyone about the embarrassing rejection you received from the Great Black*Star." he said. Maka's embarrassment turned to anger, and she pulled a book out of her bag.

"Maka... CHOP!" She nailed Black*Star in the head, sending him to the floor unconscious. She walked away, still simmering about his rude and terrible attitude.

. . .

The school day had ended with only two people being injected with anti-venom and only one with a mild concussion. The room was emptying as kids hurried to get home or wherever they were supposed to be after school. Maka busied herself with putting away her books.

"Maka, might I ask something of you," Professor Stein spoke up as he was about to exit the door. Maka looked up at him with curiosity. "I need you to take these dead frogs out to the woods. Can you do that for me? As long as you hold the pale's handle you should be fine."

"Sure Professor, I can do that for you," she said.

"Make sure you take them pretty far back. We wouldn't want anyone running into their corpses," Professor Stein warned. Maka nodded and took the bucket from him. He nodded and left her.

As she made her way to the woods, she pondered how the day had gone. _It's obvious now that Blair had been lying to me about turning into a Neko. I was around everyone today and nothing happened! To think I had embarrassed myself so much. I swear, she is sleeping outside tonight._

Maka looked around and assessed she was far enough back to get ride of the terrible smelling frogs. She took a few steps off the path and dumped them out into the brush, shaking it to make sure it was empty.

"Hey Maka, what are you doing out here?" She looked up and saw Kid approaching her casually, giving her a curious look.

"Oh, I was just thr-reow." She covered her mouth in alarm as the cat-like sound escaped her lips without her meaning too.

"What?" Kid asked.

"S-stay back," Maka stammered, backing up and hiding behind a tree. She covered her ears, but found none there. She reached up to the top of her head and felt her hand brush fuzzy, blonde cat ears. The ears had grown at where her ponytails were, causing her hair to come undone. She felt her skirt lift slightly and a cat tail grew out and hung in mid air.

"Maka, what's wrong?" Kid asked, alarm present in his voice. Chills went down her spine at the sound.

"N-nothing. I'm fine," she said, her voice quivering.

"You don't sound fine. Come out of hiding," he called. Her skin prickled and another strange chill went over her. _What is this? Why do I feel like this just by the sound of his voice all of a sudden?_

She yelped as a hand enclose around her arm and pulled her out from behind the tree. She had been turned to face Kid, who froze at the sight of her ears. She blushed at the sight of him. He was wearing his usual black suit with white stripes decorating the shoulders and front, but something about him was different to her.

"Maka what happened to you?" Kid asked, looking into her eyes. The look in his golden orbs, they sent her thoughts off balance. She was aware of everything about him, and every brush of his hand on her arm was like a wildfire to her senses. "Maka?"

"I'm.. a cat... I think," she said, her voice slow and slightly confused.

"Well, obviously, but how do we change you back?" Kid asked. Maka froze, remembering what Blair had said. _You'll find out when it happens_.

Maka shivered, a blush coloring her cheeks. Sudden profane thoughts brushed through her mind without her even meaning to think of them, causing her to blush even brighter red. She felt dizzy, and stumbled. That was when her mind shut down.

Kid caught her and held her close to him. Heat rushed through her body at his embrace. Her breaths were shallow, and she felt like she would be driven mad simply by this shinigami's touch.

"Geez Maka, you're really warm. You must have a fever or something," Kid said, pulling her away to get a better look at her. That was when her body began to move on its own will. She grabbed his jacket and pulled him down into a kiss. Kid fought back and pushed at her, but she continued to hold onto him as if letting him go would kill her. Kid stopped fighting and brought his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer to him. She felt his tongue against her bottom lip, which she in turn allowed him entry. Their tongues danced hungrily until they disconnected for breath.

Maka marveled at the dreamy look in Kids eyes and he stared at her. He brought a hand up and stroked her cheek with feather-like touches. She leaned in, hoping for more contact than this. Kid seemed to read her mind as he leaned back down and kissed her neck. Maka leaned herself against the tree, letting out a soft moan as he bit down and marked her. He moved to her other side and did the same thing to preserve symmetry, causing her to shutter at his affections.

She pushed him away and made him lean against the same tree. He gave her a curious look as she knelt down in front of him. "Maka, what are you doing?" he asked. Maka ignored him and started undoing his pants. An alarmed look passed through his eyes and he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back. "Maka no. Don't do that," he warned. She brushed his hands away and pulled out his member, stroking it softly. Kid shuttered and grabbed at her shoulders again, but she slapped his hand away and continued what she was doing. She brought her mouth down and swirled her tongue around him. His hands tangled into her hair, letting out a pleasured moan every so often. He was growing hard fast, and Maka smiled sweetly up at him before taking him into her mouth completely. "M-Maka, I'm gonna... Aah."

His legs buckled and his head went back against the tree in ecstasy. Maka felt his seed spill onto her tongue and she swallowed it greedily. Kid slid to the ground with her and kissed her passionately. His hand went to her vest, pulling it up and over her head. He loosened her tie and undid her blouse, pulling that off of her as well. He undid her bra and removed it, exposing her small breasts. She, in turn, worked at his clothes, shedding off his jacket and skull tie, leaving just his open white shirt on him. Kid leaned down and suckled her right breast, swirling his tongue over it erotically; his hand worked at the left. Maka mewled in delight and tossed her head back, his hand and tongue sending waves of desire through her body. After a moment, Kid switched to her left breast, doing the same thing again.

Then Kid pulled away her skirt and underwear, leaving her completely exposed to him. Kid scooted her backwards against a tree, allowing her to relax somewhat. He brought his fingers up to her lips and she took them into her mouth, wetting them down. He drew them away and slipped one finger inside of her. Maka gasped as he moved around. Then he inserted a second finger, making a scissor-like motion and causing her to shutter with mixed pain and pleasure.

"K-Kiddo-kun... nya," she managed to speak.

"Just wait, I'll find it," he assured her.

"But it- Nya~!" she gasped, tossing her head back with pure pleasure, her hands gripping tightly onto his shirt. Kid chuckled.

"I found it," he whispered in her ear. She shuttered are the erotic tone in his voice. He continued to rub against her sweet spot for a bit, sending her into waves of pleasure and desire. She gave him a pleading look for him not to torment her, and he withdrew his hand. He leaned over her and put his member at her entrance, then lunged inside quickly. Maka cried out in pain, and Kid stayed still until she gave him the okay to continue. He started slow and gentle, but had quickly gains momentum as he went, continually hitting her sweet spot over and over. Maka's moans grew louder as the seconds passed, the only thing she could manage to say being his name. She couldn't take it, the overwhelming pleasure was to much.

"K-Kiddo... Nya!... Please...," she begged, finding it impossible to form any comprehensible sentence.

"Maka...," Kid managed to moan. He pulled her close as she reached her climax. She cried out louder than ever with pure ecstasy. Kid's hold on her tightened as he too reached his climax, releasing inside of her. They both collapsed to the earthen ground, panting tiredly. Kid held her close and kissed her forehead, and Maka hugged him close. "I love you, Maka," Kid whispered.

"I love you too, Kid," she said back to him. That was when she felt herself fall into a light sleep.

. . .

"Maka, wake up," Kid called to her, shaking her gently.

She opened her eyes and glanced up at him. Sometime during what had happened, his shirt had been taken off. Now he sat next to her in nothing but his boxers, dirt clinging to his hair in some places. His golden eyes were soft and warm, and his hands brushed against her cheek lovingly. _He's beautiful._

"Maka, you're tail and ears are gone," he told her. She lifted her arm up to feel, and sure enough the cat ears were gone. Maka noticed that it was already sunset. She sat up and pulled on her underwear.

"I swear, I'm going to murder Blair," she growled.

"So she's the one who did that to you," Kid said. Maka nodded, continuing to dress herself. Kid kissed her sweetly. "Don't be to hard on her."

"I doubt I will be," Maka said, smiling.


End file.
